Homecoming
by pensive-orchid
Summary: And it continues. . .


Legolas  
  
Characters :  
  
Legolas - prince of Mirkwood  
  
Astella -- Legolas's Master in archery  
  
Thranduil --the father, king of Mirkwood  
  
kiki-- the bird  
  
Galleon-- butler of the king; incharge of the wine  
  
Esteleryn-- Captain of of Mirkwood; great archer elder brother of   
  
the young Legolas who told him tales  
  
Lasare-- brother to Legolas, next to Esteleryn  
  
Tuilas-- brother of Legolas  
  
Eliniel -- female elf, best friend of Legolas  
  
Angalasuin --Guardian of the Mirkwood gate  
  
Tom Bombardil  
  
Aragon/Estel-- foster son of Elron; a ranger  
  
Gandalf -- the great wizard; Legolas's secret counselor  
  
Homecoming  
  
There has been a time that Mirkwood was free from the great shadow looming upon  
  
its mountains and forests. It was when the elves could still frolic undisturbed in   
  
Dol Guldur; that while playing at the water flowing from the great river, they would sing   
  
in concert with nature. It was when the young ones were free to explore the great woods, with its floor bed of dried leaves and wild flowers that had fallen from the tall trees clothed in green leaves; or in quest for an adventure within and beyond the forest. It was when education was found not just in halls or in the court yard, but in the lessons learned upon one's travel. It was when the test of strength and spirit was based not in victory achieved from competition, but upon one's conquest. It was when myth was real, lores were not just in books but in flesh. It was the time of my great grand fathers, my grandfather, my father, my brothers... time that I could never have.  
  
"Legolas, they are waiting for you at the dining hall," Astella's voice has interrupted my rumination. He alone knows where to find me if no one else can. Here at the top of this gigantic mahogany that stands elegantly tall, I could see the rest of Mirkwood and past Dol   
  
Guldor. My feet are far off the ground, recklessly dangling from the branch that supports my weight, holding me the way a father holds his son upon his shoulder.   
  
"Had my words failed to reach you, then shall you require me to repeat them?"  
  
" I can hear you from here, Master Astellas, but I could find my way to the dining hall that   
  
you need not to escort me."  
  
"Very well, my prince. Then we shall see you in the dining hall."  
  
******************  
  
" My lord and my beloved princes, here's the wine favorite of the eldars when the realm had   
  
been one, and the Valar had still walked on Middle Earth," speaks Galleon. Father tastes it and  
  
smiles in satisfaction.  
  
"Oh, splendid once again, Galleon. You're one of Mirkwood's precious possessions at the envy  
  
of Elrond and Celebron," my Father remarks, followed by the unanimous moan of approval from the diners. Astella keeps on glancing at my corner as I sit next to Esteleryn who  
  
intermittently places fruits on my plate. My father clears his throat.  
  
"Today is, indeed, special for we are not only celebrating the safe returns of the Mirkwood   
  
troops..." the applause has interrupted my father's speech, " but also to celebrate my youngest son's,Legolas Greenleaf, completing his education with distinction never had been given since Oropher in the art of Archery. Four hits in a second." He turns to me with adoring eye of a father. His applause joins the rest of the diners, and the much louder sound comes from my three brothers who for their sacrifice has given us this peaceful evening.   
  
"Well, well, well, your arrow proves to be deadlier than mine, Legolas," says Esteleryn.  
  
"Time to test it then..." all eyes turn to Tuilas, " onto the flesh of a dwarf."   
  
And those whose hands just a while ago were applauding are now laughing but not to strip me of my dignity, but purely in amusement despite how that manner sounds against their wishes.  
  
"But I'm looking forward to test it on a pack of orcs." Silence comes after my words. But it   
  
is my father who breaks it.  
  
"My son, never estimate the strength of the dwarves. Either way three Mirkwood princes is enough to   
  
rattle the orcs, now four is enough to topple a kingdom."  
  
"But is it not what you want?" I say, the first time I argue with my father.  
  
"It is not what I want if the kingdom is mine."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Never, Legolas. I'd never sacrifice my four sons the way Oropher sacrificed his  
  
sons in a futile battle."  
  
"But it's not your choice to sacrifice my brothers for my sake!"I abruptly stand knocking the wine glass in which its content spills on the marble table.   
  
"Nor yours, for their sake." My father's voice stays calm despite my outburst. Shame creeps  
  
onto my face, but after they have heard my forbidden thoughts, I could no longer turn back and return to my meek self.  
  
"It'd never be futile father. Like your brothers' sacrificed has never been futile.  
  
Unless you have given up hope." Once again silence follows my words, it is as though I'd been given this moment. And so this moment I savor to speak my mind, " the dark force though no matter how you seem to belittle poised a grave threat to your kingdom. Orcs have forced us to hide deeper to the woods,and just lately they had driven to live in the caverns like dwarves! Whatever could happen to me, father, it would be of my honor to have served you in protecting this last kingdom of your fathers. I'd gladly embrace Mandos' realm if there where the heroes lie."  
  
"Legolas, brave are your words. I don't doubt the intention of your heart and your skill. But  
  
this fire I see in you is the same fire I had seen in Oropher. I do not think I could ever live  
  
in eternity without laying eyes on you or any of my sons, for I could not live another pain in  
  
this lifetime. If you want to protect this kingdom, then live! It's all I ask of you."  
  
"But what about my brothers? Are they that dispensable that you can allow them to march and face the pack of wolves and orcs?"  
  
"Because I know where their allegiance is and they would never break it."  
  
"I have pledged my heart in your service. To you! You're my father, you should know this. I love you,Ada. I only have my allegiance to my one and only king. It's you, my lord."  
  
"It's where you are wrong, Legolas. You've given your allegiance to me, yes, but to your   
  
brothers too, to your small friend, to the dying horse, and even to Gandalf! You'd give  
  
your heart to friendship, to your promise even if it is done in sheer impulsiveness, to anyone  
  
in need of your service because your heart is big that it has rooms for everybody. But I don't  
  
want to share you.I'm that selfish. There is not a fear in your heart, Greenleaf. That is your   
  
strength. That is your gift that has become my curse.Time will come that this same passion in  
  
your heart, this fire, will drive you away from me."  
  
"Then give me the chance to prove you wrong."  
  
"I'll never give them the chance to court your young heart, Greenleaf. Now, everybody, you can continue this affair to the social hall, be merry and savor this evening. However, I need to excuse myself."  
  
And that is how my moment has ended in the dining hall,in front of my brothers,my teacher,and in front of every single noble elf who is present this evening. My grandest performance I guess  
  
in my whole elven years.  
  
*************   
  
I had never once surrendered my senses to the lure of the wine, but I make an exception  
  
this evening. After all, this is in celebration to my latest, and probably last act of bravery. Cheer for me, Legolas Greenleaf,prisoner of Mirkwood. But how could I guess that it has not  
  
yet ended?Just right after the door to my chamber opens, my three brave brothers  
  
surprise my eyes.  
  
"Middle Earth is full of creatures you are yet to see, Legolas," says Esteleryn, standing so  
  
noble in his stature. Tuilas is lying on my bed comfortably, while Lasare has his back at us, eyes feasting on the trees that have chosen to grow in this subterranean we called our home.  
  
"And perhaps, I'd never see," I answer.  
  
" You just don't have an idea on what just happened at the dinner, Legolas. You've  
  
hurt our Ada," Esteleryn replies.  
  
"And you don't have idea how your protectiveness has imprisoned me."  
  
"And how you've imprisonment our father here in Mirkwood if he could join his sons in   
  
protecting this kingdom," Esteleryn answers.  
  
"And how is it that I imprisoned him if it is his choice to remain here?"  
  
"That you have never known because you only have listened to your own misery."  
  
Esteleryn is the eldest of the four of us. And I being the youngest is his favorite. He  
  
has never concealed his fondness of me to my other brothers. He spoke only kind words to me especially at the presence of the others.But this moment is another oddities of the many ones that have happened even before the break of dawn.   
  
"It's your heart he cannot trust, Legolas. It's your passion that would lead you to throw   
  
away your precious life within a heart beat would you deem it fit, and your discernment lacks the wisdom refined by time and experience, but you have rather a wisdom reigned by your heart.Ada has to keep you here, for your sake,for his sake, for our sake. We love you, Greenleaf." His arms reach me and in a gentle embrace he has proved what he's just said. I then feel the added pressure of Tuilas's and Lasare's arms. I could not argue this, could I?  
  
"Have my apology for bringing the issue to the open at the dinner, Legolas."   
  
"You need not to, Tuilas. At least you've given me the moment. The little greenleaf's speech   
  
for the night. I'm telling you it'd be the talk for the ages." I hear them chuckle.  
  
"Don't you worry, little greenleaf, for if to collect orc's head is your next hobby, we'd  
  
do our best you've an endless supplies," says Tuilas that earns a chuckle from Lasare.  
  
"Do not even joke about it." Esteleryn's gentle reprimand to Tuilas.His eyes then seek mine.  
  
"But nevertheless, I'll ask father if we can bring you to our next patrol as long as you  
  
promise you'd never wander beyond our sight."  
  
"Really?" I say in excitement. The child in me once again belies the seriousness of my desire  
  
to join the patrol. And this earns another chuckle from my three adoring big brothers.  
  
"It is not as though Legolas will wander beyond Mirkwood, and after all he's the best archer among the four of us." It's Lasare, the only one who sees me as equal however he hides it.   
  
"Yeah, why not. With you around, I could have much time to use for some bath," says Tuilas. The night has made our laughter more pronounced, fomenting the sleeping creatures that have sought shelter in the great woods. The noise of the revellers from the social hall has been filtered by the walls. There is a time for mourning, a time for sorrow, and a time for a shared laughter. This I could never replace with any other. 


End file.
